


Do You Believe In Magic? - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary, morganichele



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganichele/pseuds/morganichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/17348">Do You Believe In Magic?</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Magic? - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jakrar for her helpful suggestions on the posts!

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Do You Believe In Magic?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17348)**


End file.
